This application relates to crimping tools, and more particularly relates to a novel and improved hand-held crimping tool for crimping different types and lengths of connectors onto coaxial cables in a simplified and highly effective manner. In the hereinbefore referred to U.S. Letters Patent for LENGTHWISE COMPLIANT CRIMPING TOOL, a hand-held crimping tool is automatically adjustable to compensate for slight differences in length of coaxial cable fittings, such as, differences resulting from manufacturing tolerances, dirt or wear. In that tool, the coaxial cable fitting is inserted into a seat on a die portion so that the cable end is in facing relation to a plunger. The plunger has a chuck and spring-loaded biasing member at one end in facing relation to the die portion, and a crimpable connector is loosely assembled on the cable end between the biasing member and seat so that when the plunger is advanced toward the seat it will force a preassembled crimping ring on the connector to radially compress the connector into sealed engagement with the cable end. Thus, the spring-loaded biasing member will absorb any continued movement of the chuck after the crimping ring contracts the connector to its maximum limit onto the cable end and automatically compensate for slight differences in effective length of the connector end.
Previously, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,167 for CABLE END COMPRESSOR, assigned to the assignee of this application, a hand-held tool is disclosed for terminating different length and type cable end connectors and specifically adapted for terminating RG59 and RG6 coaxial cables. This tool is characterized by utilizing a hinged spacer which can be pivoted into position in front of an end stop on the tool to alter the effective length or distance between the spacer and plunger. For example, the spacer has a thickness equal to the difference in length between the RG59 connector and the RG6 connector, although a different type of compression member is employed than in the LENGTHWISE COMPLIANT CRIMPING TOOL. Accordingly, in a modified form of invention, it is proposed to incorporate a hinged spacer as hereinbefore described in combination with different extension tips in terminating different length coaxial cable connectors.
There is a continuing need for a crimping tool which is more versatile and capable of handling different sizes and lengths of connectors including but not limited to the RG59, RG6, RCA, BNA and IEC connectors. In addition, it is highly desirable to simplify the crimping operation by applying an axially directed force to a sleeve portion of the connector which receives the cable end in such a way as to impart radial compression to the connector into crimping engagement with the cable end.